


Brotherly Advice

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Family, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Robb provides Jon with some brotherly advice.  It's AU bc everyone is still alive...





	Brotherly Advice

“Do you want some advice?” Robb asked Jon one night as they sat with tankards of ale in front of them.

“Advice from you? About what?” Jon laughed.

“Women,” Robb said as he eyed his wife Talisa.

“You are going to advise me?” Jon asked.

“You seem to be involved with someone but unable to commit,” Robb observed.

“I’m not...” Jon started.

“Please,” Robb scoffed. “Your men say you can’t be found in your own bed when they look for you.”

“Are you saying I’m not committed to my men?” Jon asked, worried.

“No, I’m saying someone else is keeping you in her bed most nights,” Robb smiled at his cousin and slapped him on the back.

Jon smiled to himself and said nothing.

“So who is she?” Robb asked.

Jon rubbed his beard and said nothing.

“Does she make you happy?” Robb asked.

“Aye, she does,” Jon said.

“And you are good for her?” Robb asked.

Jon paused. “Probably not.”

Robb looked at him confused.

“How do you mean?” Robb asked.

“She’s far too good for me,” Jon explained.

“Jon, you are a good man,” Robb said honestly. “Any woman would be happy to have you as hers.”

Jon nodded and said nothing.

“So why all the secrecy?” Robb asked, intrigued.

Jon sighed and looked sideways at Robb. “Her family.”

“They will come around,” Robb scoffed. “Do you love each other?”

“Aye,” Jon said.

“Treat each other well?” Robb asked.

“Aye,” Jon answered.

“Would you marry her?” Robb asked.

“I would,” Jon nodded.

“Then her family will be good with the match,” Robb said with a smile. “You deserve happiness, Jon and she deserves to be more than a bedmate.”

“She does,” Jon nodded as he stood from his seat. “Thank you Robb for the advice. I’ll take it.”

“That’s my Jon,” Robb said proudly as he lifted his glass to salute him. “Now go and marry the lass and stop this foolishness.”

“I will,” Jon smiled at him, clapped him on the back and left.

Robb sat back and enjoyed some more drink before his wife finally joined him.

“Why are you looking so happy?” Talisa asked.

“Because I finally convinced Jon to legitimize the woman he’s been keeping company with,” Robb said with a smirk. “We’re to have a wedding soon.”

Talisa clapped her hands together and hugged her husband, “Sansa will be so happy!”

“Sansa?” Robb asked, confused. Why his sister will be thrilled about Jon’s upcoming nuptials, he wasn’t sure.

“She told Jon you’d be fine with it, but he didn’t think that was the case,” Talisa smiled at him.

“Sansa knows the woman he’s with?” Robb asked, confused.

Talisa looked at him with knitted brows. “Sansa IS the woman he’s with.”

“What?!” Robb boomed.

“I thought you knew and were being coy?” Talisa asked.

“No, I…” Robb started. “You mean Jon and Sansa are…they’ve been…”

“He leaves her tent early each morning,” Talisa explained. “All the servants…they all know and…”

“I did not,” Robb said, his eyes saucers.

“Well, now you do,” Talisa smirked.

“Now I do,” Robb sighed.

“They’ll be very happy together,” Talisa explained.

“I’m sure they will be,” Robb sighed before he took another long drink of his ale.


End file.
